


X

by KillYourJoys



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Pining, amami doesn’t know how to handle his feelings, as well as oumami smut, contains mastermind spoilers!!!!, it’s sort of an AU?, ouma and saihara are the main couple, ouma is a little bitch sometimes, saihara and akamatsu are only together for a brief time, there will be a lot of oumami smut god help these boys, there will be some saimatsu and oumasai smut, versatile amami ooOOOF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillYourJoys/pseuds/KillYourJoys
Summary: Saihara keeps seeing that masked figure in his dreams, and he can’t help but feel the need to discover the identity of this mysterious masked creature and the connection it has to him and Ouma Kokichi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! i got this idea after watching shinsekai yori (10/10 would recommend. you’ll cry, but hey, the story is so good you’ll want to keep watching). this is sort of an AU, as in it still has the killing game, but some details were changed for the sake of the story. so sit back, get a bag of popcorn, and be prepared to relish the sweet feeling of my failure. this is my first fanfic here, so please leave some feedback! comments are very welcome, and i hope to read y’all’s feedback :)

_Saihara opened his eyes and saw a figure standing before him. The figure wore a white mask that covered its entire face, only a messy head of green hair peeked out of the mask. It was wearing a long white cloak that hid its body shape well enough that Saihara couldn’t make out whether the figure was male or female. He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity before he gathered the courage to speak to it._

_“Who are you?” Saihara muttered in a voice so low he wasn’t sure if the figure would be able to hear it. “What are you?”_

_The figure tilted its head and a small chuckle made its way to Saihara’s ears. “I see you still can’t remember my name.” It turned slightly to the side as if it were looking at something beside it. “You will eventually.” It turned back to face Saihara, and he began to hear noises around him. It was a voice. The voice of a man. The figure slowly started to fade away, and Saihara could no longer make it out. He reached out his hand in an attempt to take a hold of it._

Saihara opened his eyes and stood up quickly, almost making himself dizzy because of the blood rush. He turned to the person next to him and immediately recognized the person as Ouma Kokichi. Saihara felt himself relax as he gave the other boy a small smile and greeted him a good morning.

Ouma didn’t seem to be comforted by this, but he returned the smile nonetheless. Saihara could easily pick up on Ouma’s lies by now, so he was able to tell when the boy was giving him a fake smile.

Ouma’s smile soon turned into a smirk, and he leaned closer to Saihara, placing a hand on his thigh. “Did my beloved Saihara-chan have one of his usual wet dreams? I bet you totally did. The look on your face gives it all away.”

Saihara swatted away the hand on his thigh and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up more. “Ouma, it’s too early for this.” He stands up and stretches out his arms over his head. “You can joke around like that later, but not right now. It’s barely eight in the morning.”

“Nishishi,” Ouma’s eyes are bright with mischief as he laughs his signature giggle. He crawls on their shared bed and sits in front of Saihara, who is now standing in front of the bed and picking up his clothes from the day before. “You’re no fun, Saihara-chan! I’m considering moving out and finding someone who’s actually worth spending time with. You know, someone who isn’t a killjoy like you.” He says all of this with a huge grin on his face. Another lie. Saihara knows Ouma wouldn’t last a day without him. He knows Ouma has been having severe separation anxiety ever since they made it out of the killing game alive. They were two of the few survivors.

It had already been over a decade ever since the killing game had ended, but the survivors still felt the effects caused by the trauma of having been part of something that awful.

Saihara swore that as long as he was alive he would make sure nothing like that happened again. He wanted to make sure no one would fall victim to the despair that killing game had made them feel. It was not something he would wish on anyone.

Saihara was interrupted from his thoughts by the voice of Ouma. He looked at the purple haired boy, who was staring at him with a confused, crooked smile.

“I’m starting to think you really do want me to leave, Saihara-chan.” Ouma’s smile turned into a frown and small tears began to form in his purple eyes. “Saihara-chan doesn’t want me to be with him!” He wailed and started to rub his eyes with his little hands. His crying was obviously fake, but Saihara couldn’t help but reach out to him and try to calm the boy down. He wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his black pajama shirt, as he whispered comforting words to him.

“Ouma, I’m not going anywhere.” Saihara said softly and cupped the boys cheek before placing a kiss to his forehead. This made Ouma’s face heat up a little, and he started to swat Saihara’s hands.

“Geez, Saihara-chan,” Ouma grumbled. “There’s no need to get all sentimental and shit. Those were only fake tears.” Saihara didn’t believe that. The slight pink on Ouma’s cheeks gave it all away, but he wouldn’t dare to say anything that would embarrass the boy even further.

Instead, Saihara let out a soft chuckle and pulled away from Ouma, making his way out of the bedroom. “I’m thinking about spending the day watching some movies. What do you think, Ouma?”

Ouma placed his index finger on his bottom lip as if to show Saihara that he was really deep in thought. He turned to look at the other boy before giving him a firm nod. Saihara smiled at that and offered Ouma his hand, who gladly took it, and both made their way over to the living room.

They sat down on the couch, and Saihara offered Ouma to cuddle with him, the boy gladly taking up on that offer.

Ouma wanted to watch a Disney movie, and that was exactly what they were watching. Saihara couldn’t help but yawn as he began to feel slightly sleepy halfway through the movie. He hoped Ouma was too busy paying attention to the movie to notice that he was starting to grow bored. Saihara decided that a short nap never hurt anybody. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the other boy lull him to sleep. It wasn’t long before he was surrounded by darkness.

_Saihara opened his eyes and took notice of his surroundings. Standing in front of him was a human like creature. He realized that the figure he saw was the same one from earlier that morning. It was wearing the same mask, and Saihara still couldn’t make out who or what it was. Whatever this figure was, it gave him a strange feeling of comfort and happiness. It was something he couldn’t explain._

_He reached out and touched the figure’s cheek, and the figure leaned closer to the warmth of his hand. Saihara couldn’t help but smile slightly at this, but he retracted his hand when he decided it would be a better idea to ask who this figure was._

_“Who are you?” Saihara inquired. “I don’t remember your name nor do I remember if I’ve ever meet you before.” He watched as the figure tilted his head but was unable to see his facial expression due to the mask covering his face._

_Saihara could almost sense the smile forming on the figure’s face as he placed a hand on top of his head. The hand slid down until it covered his right cheek, and the figure spoke in a voice that almost resembled a whisper. “I was one of the victims of the mastermind. I was executed by her. Don’t you remember? You were there watching me the entire time. Your friend, Ouma Kokichi, was standing there with you, watching me live my last few moments.” The figure reached up and slid its thumb across Saihara’s bottom lip. “I didn’t imagine you would forget me this easily... Saihara-kun.” Saihara didn’t know how to respond to the mention of his name. He stared as the figure retracted its hand and let it drop to his side. “You know, Saihara-kun, I can sense your guilt. You feel guilty for what happened to me, don’t you?” The mask covering the figure’s face gave Saihara a feeling of dread as he continued to look at it. He knew something was off about its outfit. It looked oddly familiar, but Saihara couldn’t figure out what about it made him feel like he has seen it before._

_“What do you mean, ‘what happened to you’?” Saihara narrowed his eyes at it, but the figure only let out a breathy laugh. “I don’t remember ever meeting you, so how am I supposed to know what happened?”_

_The green haired figure only turned away from him, but it spoke after a few seconds of silence. “That’s something for you to remember on your own, Saihara-kun. For now, I want you to spend more time with Ouma-kun. You two... you two have some things to talk about. Hopefully, you two become closer than you and I ever were.” The figure leaned closer to Saihara and whispered, “I will see you in your subconscious, so don’t worry about never seeing me after this. Until we meet again, Saihara Shuichi.”_

And with that, Saihara woke up with an ache in his heart; an ache that he couldn’t quite explain.

Ouma stood in front of him, staring into his eyes as if he were trying to look for any signs that Saihara had a nightmare. When he didn’t find any, he simply went back to his spot on the couch.

Saihara decided it would be best to talk to Ouma about this masked figure.

“H-hey, Ouma.” The purple haired boy didn’t even glance at him as he clicked through the TV channels, but he made a noise that signaled that he heard the other boy. “Have you ever seen a green haired, masked figure in your dreams?”

Ouma suddenly stopped clicking through the channels and his head jerked as he turned to look at Saihara. “Masked figure?”

“Y-yeah. I saw it in my dream this morning. It had green hair, and it was wearing a long, white cloak.” Saihara cleared his throat before continuing. “It claimed to know me. It claimed that we had met before sometime during my life.”

Ouma had a weird look on his face, and Saihara wasn’t sure if he should continue or not. He decided to continue. “It said... it said something happened to it, and that I probably feel guilty for how it died or something.” Saihara looked off to the side, avoiding Ouma’s hard stare. “Do you, by any chance, know the identity of this figure?”

The shorter boy seemed to have been snapped out of a trance by this question, and he immediately shook his head. “I know what figure you’re talking about, though.” He paused for a second before speaking again. “I see it in my dreams sometimes, too.”

Saihara’s eyes widened, too shocked to even mutter a word. Ouma didn’t let his reaction discourage him. “I call it ‘X’.”

“I have a feeling we are both connected to what happened to it.” Ouma looked at Saihara, and his stare turned cold. “I won’t rest until I discover the identity of this masked figure.”

Saihara knew by then that this figure must have played a huge role in his life, and he agreed with Ouma. They wouldn’t rest until they found out just who this figure was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took way longer than i previously wanted it to take, but it’s done! i will try to update future chapters much quicker, so i apologize for having this update take so long. also, ouma and saihara may have seemed a little out of character in the previous chapter, but that’s only because that part of the story takes place eleven years after the killing game. anywho, please enjoy!

_11 years ago_

—————

Saihara opened his eyes only to meet a world full of darkness. A deep feeling of panic and dread filled his entire being, and he banged the surface in front of him. He gave it one final hit before a light suddenly filled his vision, and he fell flat on the ground that was now before him. Saihara furrowed his eyebrows once his eyes focused and saw a pair of shoes in front of him. He slowly looked up from his position on ground and saw a blonde girl with musical clothes. Saihara let out a surprised scream that wad returned by the girl. The girl let out a sound of annoyance at this.

“Geez, I’m not some monster.” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “It isn’t very polite to scream at a girl, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Saihara said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He looked at the girl in surprised when she outstretched a hand towards him.

“I’m Akamatsu Kaede.” She told him with a warm smile on her face. “I’m the Ultimate Pianist. And you are?”

Saihara pulled his cap further down in an attempt to hide his eyes from her stare. “I’m Saihara Shuichi... I’m the Ultimate Detective, though I’m not really deserving of that title.” He nervously fiddled around with his cap. “I’ve only solved a few cold cases... That’s all.”

Akamatsu’s face turned into one of disbelief and then into one of mild annoyance. “I think anyone who is called the Ultimate Detective is deserving of that title. Don’t be so hard on yourself, Saihara-kun.” This made Saihara’s cheeks heat up rapidly, and all he could do was nervously tug down his cap to hide his eyes and prevent eye contact.

Eventually, he decided to reply with a simple nod and an, ‘okay.’ He stuttered a bit, but he wouldn’t admit it to anyone if they were to ask.

Akamatsu was making him feel more nervous than usual, and Saihara wasn’t sure how to handle the sudden nervousness.

“Well then, Saihara-kun.” Saihara’s attention snapped back to the blonde girl with him, and she gave him a small smile before continuing. “Now that we got our introductions all done, we must get out of this room and search the building for others.”

Akamatsu walked over to the door and turned the doorknob, swinging it open. Both of them peeked their heads out to take a look at the hallway, which was covered with vines and plants. The pair stepped out of the classroom and began their search for other people.

They stumbled upon a small, red haired girl once entering the cafeteria. She was wearing some odd clothes, and Saihara couldn’t help but question this girl’s mental state, though he wouldn’t exactly say these thoughts out loud, because that would be rude.

Akamatsu walked up to her first and gave her a small smile, but the red head’s bored expression never left her face. “Hello, I’m Akamatsu Kaede, and this is Saihara Shuichi.” She said cheerfully. “I’m the Ultimate Pianist.”

The girl became a little more energized once she saw the opportunity to introduce herself to new people. “Prepare to be amazed. My name is Yumeno Himiko. I’m the Ultimate Mage.” She paused for a second before pursing her lips slightly. “But... I’m officially called the Ultimate Magician.”

Akamatsu’s eyes lit up at this. “Oh, so you’re a magician? I see.” She laughed awkwardly. “You could’ve just said that. It makes sense now, though, since magic doesn’t exist.”

Yumeno turned to look at her with an almost unreadable expression, and the corner of her lips twitched downward slightly. “Magic does exist. Because... I’m a Mage.”

Akamatsu quickly glanced at Saihara out of nervousness before she replied to Yumeno. “Aren’t you just a magician, though?”

The red head smiled at her slightly. “Only on paper. My magic is just labeled as ‘tricks’ to keep the world from finding out that magic is real.” She said as if she were stating the undeniable truth.

Saihara decided to speak up for Akamatsu this time, thinking that she probably didn’t want to discuss this with Yumeno anymore. “Ah, so what kinds of things can you do with your magic?”

Yumeno looked to be in thought for a second before replying to Saihara’s question. “I can make doves appear, pull out coins, I can saw a person in half.”

Aren’t those just regular magic tricks though? Saihara shook his head free from his thoughts when Akamatsu suddenly spoke up again.

“Yumeno-san, do you by any chance know where there are more people?”

The shorter girl pursed her lips as she thought. “I saw someone by the gym...” The pair waited for her to continue, but she never did, so they bid her farewell and promised to come back to see her again.

They made their way to the gym where Yumeno had said she saw someone standing there. And like they were told, there was a green haired boy standing by the gym doors, seemingly in thought as he stared at the ground.

Saihara went up to him this time to introduce himself, but the boy beat him to it. He raised his hand and waved at the two, a friendly smile plastered on his face.

“Hey there.” He put down his hand. “Did you guys get kidnapped too? Well, there seems to be no injuries, so that’s good.” The boy let out a small chuckle. “Our situation could be better, though.”

Akamatsu nodded sadly, and she crossed her arms on her chest, looking down at the ground. “Yeah... Totally.”

“Hey, let me ask you something...” The boy’s expression suddenly turned serious, and Saihara felt his heart beat speed up at this. “Do you guys remember how you got here?”

“Well, if you’re asking us, then that means you don’t remember, either.” Akamatsu said thoughtfully, and the boy nodded at this.

“So you guys are the same as everyone else. You all don’t remember.” Akamatsu let out a startled gasp, and she placed her hand on her chest, leaning in slightly as if she didn’t hear clearly.

“Huh?” She blinked. “Everyone?”

The green haired boy crossed his arms and turned to look at Akamatsu, the same serious expression on his face. “I asked the others, too. Everyone said they didn’t remember.”

The blonde girl’s shoulders hunched a little from the disappointment she might have been feeling. “So nobody remembers...”

The boy smiled at this and shrugged. “It’s like we all have amnesia or something.”

Saihara knew this was his time to speak up. “Ah, but that’s not... Normal. If everyone here has amnesia then-“

The green haired boy’s smile grew wider, and his gaze turned cold. “Welp, I guess we’re all in a pretty abnormal situation then.”

Saihara wanted to take a step back, away from the boy. A feeling of dread consumed him as he realized that the other probably knew more than what he was letting on, and that thought frightened him. “W-what? What do you mean?”

Akamatsu let out an awkward laugh in an attempt to lighten up the mood, which brought both of the boys’ attention to her. “We’re probably all just confused. I’m sure... I’m sure we’ll all remember how we got here soon!”

This didn’t make the boy return to his friendly self. If only, it made his gaze grow even colder, if it were even possible. “Or... It could be group hypnosis, maybe even brainwashing.” Suddenly, he went back to his regular self, and he let out a small chuckle. “In any case, I hope we all remember soon.” The boy lifted his arm and scratched at the back of his head, an awkward smile on his face. “Otherwise, I’ll end up being the outcast.”

Saihara found himself being extremely confused by the green head’s words. The outcast? He looked up at the boy and opened his mouth to speak.

Akamatsu beat him to it, though. “Outcast? What do you mean?”

The boy placed his hands on his hips and huffed. “To be honest with you, how I got here isn’t the only thing I don’t remember.” The pair tilted their heads in confusion. “I also don’t... remember my own talent.”

Akamatsu and Saihara both flinched in shock. “What?”

The boy chuckled and sighed out. “Phew, I’m in trouble. I know I have some kind of Ultimate talent, but... I just don’t remember.” He continued to laugh awkwardly, and Saihara couldn’t quite figure out what exactly about the situation was humorous to him.

“Is this- Is this true?” Akamatsu still hasn’t gotten over the shock of finding out someone doesn’t remember their own talent. Saihara didn’t blame her.

“‘Course it is.” The green haired boy paused and crossed his arms on his chest before sighing in disappointment. “But then again, I don’t blame you for not believing me.” The look of disappointment washed away into one of surprise out of nowhere, and he blinked his eyes once, twice before speaking. “Oh, I never told you my name, did I?” The pair shook their heads. “It’s not like... I already told you, but then I forgot, right?”

Akamatsu gave him a small smile and giggled, covering her mouth as she did. “Nope, you haven’t told us your name yet.”

The boy chuckled with her. “My name is Amami Rantaro. I promise you I’m not a bad guy, even though I don’t remember my Ultimate talent at the moment.” He gave them a small wave. “Nice to meet ya.”

Saihara began to wonder how this guy came to forget his own talent. It just wasn’t normal. He wasn’t the type to assume whether a person was good or bad without getting to know them first, but Amami was giving him some weird vibes that he just couldn’t ignore. Saihara made a mental note to talk to this Amami character again after meeting all of the other students he had mentioned.

“I’m Akamatsu Kaede.” The blonde girl said proudly. “I’m the Ultimate Pianist. And this is Saihara Shuichi. He’s the Ultimate Detective.”

Saihara snapped out of his thoughts and had a small moment of panic. He felt his cheeks heat up when he realized Amami was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. “U-um.” He stuck out his hand for Amami to shake and inwardly cringed at how robotic he must have looked to him. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

Amami looked at his hand for a brief second before smiling and taking Saihara’s hand in a firm but gentle hold. He stopped shaking the other’s hand and just kept staring at the green haired boy, taking in how nice his green eyes looked. He hadn’t noticed how long the other’s eyelashes were until now, making him look almost feminine. Amami was... beautiful, Saihara thought. Odd, but beautiful.

The two boys were interrupted by Akamatsu’s giggle. They turned to look at her, and she clapped her hands together. “It was very nice meeting you, Amami-kun, but we have to go find more students.” She went to grab Saihara’s arm. “We’ll come back soon, though. Pinky promise.” The blonde held out her pinky towards Amami, who gladly hooked his pinky around hers.

“I’ll be sure to wait for you two.” Amami let go of Akamatsu’s pinky and stuck his hands into his pockets. The girl smiled at him and pulled Saihara along with her, and the two began their search for the other students.

Once they were a safe distance away from Amami, Akamatsu turned around and placed her hands on her hips, a knowing smile on her face. “What was that, Saihara-kun?”

The boy raised his eyebrows at her in confusion. “A-ah, I’m not sure I know what you mean, Akamatsu-san.” At this, the blonde rolled her eyes at him.

She pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You know very well what I mean!” When she saw that Saihara still looked as confused as he did a few seconds ago, she huffed in annoyance. “You and Amami-kun! You two were practically giving each other heart eyes!”

Saihara’s eyes widened, and he choked on his own saliva. Did Akamatsu think he had the hots for Amami-kun? “Akamatsu-san, I think you have the wrong idea. I- I don’t find myself attracted to him. I just think he’s interesting, that’s all.”

Akamatsu looked like she had a moment of realization, and she instantly seemed to become restless. “I’m sorry, Saihara-kun! I didn’t know. I’m sorry for asking such questions.”

Saihara placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “It’s okay, Akamatsu-san. You didn’t know either.”

She gave him an uncertain look as she spoke. “Please tell me when I’m going overboard. I don’t want to offend you.” The blonde said quietly, and it almost shocked Saihara. She was normally very assertive and a very good leader, so it was very weird and odd to see her so quiet.

“Really, Akamatsu-san, it’s okay.” Saihara gave her a smile that he hoped was comforting to her. “I trust you enough to know that you will never offend me on purpose.” At this, Akamatsu’s face brightened up, and she pulled Saihara into a bone crushing hug. He didn’t comment on how he was close to passing out from the lack of oxygen he was getting.

Suddenly, the girl let go of Saihara and pointed at something behind him. “Saihara-kun! There’s someone else in the hallway.” He turned to look at the student Akamatsu was talking about, and there he saw a girl with pig tails that were held up by two red scrunchies. She had bangs covering her forehead and appeared to be in deep thought. Saihara had a feeling this girl wasn’t going to be very friendly.

Akamatsu walked up to the girl and stretched out her hand towards her, silently inviting her to shake her hand . “My name is Akamatsu Kaede. I’m the Ultimate Pianist.”

The girl stared at her hand for a second before deciding to shake it. “Harukawa Maki. The Ultimate Child Caregiver.”

Saihara caught up to Akamatsu and introduced himself, as well. “I’m Saihara Shuichi. I’m the Ultimate Detective... I suppose.”

The blonde girl next to him groaned slightly and huffed in irritation. “No, you are the Ultimate Detective.” She poked his chest and turned back to Harukawa. “So you’re the Ultimate Child Caregiver, right? That means you must be good with kids.” Akamatsu clapped her hands with excitement.

Harukawa glanced at the floor in front of her, eyebrows furrowed. “Kids are... weird. They come to me. I’m not good with them, and I’m not very friendly either.” She stared at Akamatsu with the same cold expression as the blonde leaned in closer in curiosity.

“But if children are attracted to you then that means they can see that you are capable of deep love!” Harukawa didn’t seem too pleased by this as she just frowned and stared at the ground. “Yeah!” Akamatsu continued. “You’ve chosen the perfect career for yourself, Harukawa-san!”

The brunette’s head whipped up to meet the blonde in the eyes. “It wasn’t even my choice to begin with.”

Akamatsu seemed to be very confused by this because she took around ten seconds to reply to Harukawa. “Huh? What do you mean?”

She didn’t get an answer to her question, though, since Harukawa only crossed her arms and frowned even more. “Nothing... It’s nothing.”

The other girl suddenly turned to Saihara and gave him a pointed glare. “Hey, boy detective, shouldn’t you have already figured out how to get out of here?”

Saihara felt himself panic, and he tried his best to stutter out a reply, but Akamatsu saved him from having to explain himself. Bless her.

“Ah, Harukawa-san, he’s a detective, not a god.” The blonde girl laughed nervously, seemingly not knowing how to reply also. “We’re both actually looking for the other students so we can come up with a plan to escape. Right, Saihara-kun?”

Saihara nodded sheepishly under the brunette’s hard stare. He almost let out a sigh of relief when Harukawa turned away from him and focused on the floor instead.

“You two seriously think it’s going to be that easy?” She said coldly.

Saihara stared at her in confusion, and Akamatsu seemed to look restless and uncomfortable. “Well, yeah! If we all work together, then we will get out of here soon, no doubt!” The blonde said loudly, but even she didn’t look to certain of her own words.

Harukawa uncrossed her arms and began to walk away in the other direction. “Suit yourselves.”

Akamatsu reached out to stop her, but she left her hand hanging in the air. “That went well, right?” The blonde’s words did not match the expression she was wearing.

Saihara placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind smile when she turned to face him. “She’ll warm up to us, Akamatsu-san. We just need to give her a little more time. Who knows? Maybe she’s only like this because of the situation we’re in.”

This made the girl smile cheerfully, and she enveloped Saihara in yet another hug. Saihara swore he felt his heart almost give out from the sudden contact, but he returned the hug nonetheless. It was nice to have this kind of contact with people once in a while, even when they are trapped in some school.

She let go of Saihara and smiled at him before walking off further into the hallway, seemingly on her way to the inventory. The boy straightened himself up and followed the blonde. Akamatsu stood in front of the inventory doors and swung them open, getting the attention of two boys, one with purple hair and the other with some weird looking clothes.

The purple haired boy resumed to what he was doing before they had bursted in. He reached out to grab the other boy, who just took a big step back. “Please do not come any closer!” He told the purple haired boy.

“Just let me touch your body a little!” The other boy said excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to meet a robot!”

Saihara had to pause and repeat what the boy said. A robot? He looked at the other boy and realized that the weird clothes were in fact for a robot.

“Huh?” He heard Akamatsu gasp quietly. “A robot?”

The white haired boy turned and pointed an accusatory finger at her. “What is it? Are another robophobe?” He asked the blonde. “I have a recording function so I can use any robophobic remarks you make against you in court!”

“A-are you seriously a robot?” Akamatsu raised her hand to cover her mouth in disbelief. Saihara didn’t blame her; he too was having a hard time believing this.

The white haired boy nodded. “I’m not just any robot, though. I am K1-B0, but please, address me as Kiibo.”

The purple haired boy groaned, and all three of them turned to look at him. He clenched his little fists at his side and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. “No fair! You can’t be the only one who gets to show off. I’ll introduce myself, too!”

Akamatsu glanced quickly at her side. “U-um, yeah... Go ahead.”

The purple haired boy’s eyes shined with excitement, and a wide grin played on his lips. “I’m Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.”

Saihara’s eyebrows furrowed. Ultimate Robot and Supreme Leader? Neither of these talents make any sense.

Ouma placed his index finger on his chin and tilted his head slightly. “By the way, I learned the hard way that a robot’s breath smells like gasoline.”

Kiibo’s mouth dropped a little before he clenched it shut and pointed a finger at Ouma. “That is not true! I am powered by electricity. Plus, I may look like a robot, but I’m a regular high school student just like you.”

Ouma glanced off to the side in thought before turning back to Kiibo with an excited smile. “Hey, do robots have dicks?”

The robot looked completely distraught by the question and immediately got on to Ouma. “Please do not ask such ridiculous questions!”

Akamatsu laughed nervously and turned her attention towards the purple haired boy. “Ah, Ouma-kun.” Said boy turned to face her with an almost childlike look of curiousity. “I don’t think I understand your talent very well.”

Ouma’s smile turn into a mischievous smirk. “Oh? I’m just the Ultimate Supreme Leader of an evil secret organization. That’s all.” The boy continued when Akamatsu gave him a look of confusion and astonishment. “I gotta say, it’s pretty impressive. I have over ten thousand members!”

Akamatsu covered her mouth in a silent gasp. “Are you serious? Is all of this true?”

Ouma’s smirk went back to a casual smile as he placed his arms over his head. “Who knows?” . He blinked at the blonde, and his smile widened even more. “I am a liar, after all.”

Saihara felt himself start to develop a headache, and he instantly regretted having followed Akamatsu into the inventory. He furrowed his eyebrows and decided to speak up. “So everything you’ve been telling us so far was a lie?”

Ouma let out a chuckle. “The part about the evil secret organization was true.”

“Ugh, geez!” Akamatsu crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. “So which parts did you lie about?”

Ouma gave her a cheeky grin, his eyes squinting from how big his smile was. “I’m not telling you!”

Kiibo seemed to be equally as annoyed by Ouma as Akamatsu. Saihara didn’t blame him. “Don’t listen to anything he says. He’s a far more suspicious person than I am, that’s for sure.”

Ouma cocked his head at Kiibo. “Nishishi, you can’t be a suspicious person because robots aren’t people in the first place, silly.” His smile grew wider once he saw the look of frustration on Kiibo’s face. Saihara had a feeling this kid liked to feed on other people’s reactions. “Oh, are you mad? Are you going to hit me with a rocket punch?” The purple haired boy’s eyes shined in excitement.

What a weird guy, Saihara thought. He certainly seemed like someone who wouldn’t take you seriously no matter what.

A small tug distracted Saihara from the two bickering boys, and he turned around to see Akamatsu nodding towards the exit. He glanced back towards Ouma and Kiibo to see if they were paying attention to them before nodding and following the blonde outside into the hallway. Once outside, the two let out a small sigh of relief.

Saihara rubbed his temples, and the girl let out a small groan. “Geez, that Ouma kid sure was a handful.”

He nodded his head in agreement. Ouma did seem like he was just a mischievous little kid, but Saihara almost felt compelled to get to know more about him. He certainly wanted to understand the boy, but that came with a price. Saihara had to hang around the purple haired boy for long periods of time, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle that.

Saihara felt his thoughts wander back to the green haired boy he had met earlier. He was certainly an interesting character, he had to admit. There was something about Amami that didn’t make much sense to him, and Saihara wanted to be the first to find out. He wanted to be the first to find out if Amami was hiding some big secret and what it was.

Saihara looked up to Akamatsu and gave her a smile before continuing their search for other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to hear what you guys thought about this chapter, so please comment! i will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Present Time

———————————

Ouma almost didn’t know how to reply to Saihara; he didn’t know whether he should be honest or not.

The look on Saihara’s face was one of pure concern and confusion, making Ouma feel guilty for even contemplating lying to him.

“I know what figure you’re talking about, though.” Ouma wasn’t sure how much information he should give the boy, so he took a small pause to think before continuing to speak. “I see it in my dreams sometimes, too.”

He looked up at the golden eyed boy and saw that his eyes have widened twice their original size. Ouma took his reaction as a sign that Saihara was interested in what he was saying, maybe even frightened. “I call it ‘X’.”

“I- I want to know who it is...” Saihara said quietly. Ouma felt the same way, and he had an idea of who the masked person was. He didn’t think it was a smart idea to tell the other boy this information, however. It was too soon, and Ouma didn’t even know if his guess was correct or not.

“Okay, Saihara-chan.” Ouma turned to look at the front door in the kitchen when he heard a small knock. He assumed it was the person who brought them their daily meals. “I think breakfast is here. Don’t miss me too much.” The purple haired gave Saihara a small wink, standing up and going to grab their trays full of food.

Ouma wasn’t exactly sure how to describe their current situation. They had been stuck inside their house for over a year now due to the possible threats lurking in the outside world. It’s not like they could leave, though. That was the problem that made Ouma so irritated. Luckily, someone offered to bring them food every day, three times a day. Ouma wished he could go outside and see what the world has become, but according to the person bringing them their meals, the world is still in great despair. It wasn’t a safe place for anyone, but some people still liked to go out and remember what the world was once like. Ouma and Saihara couldn’t risk getting into dangerous situations, though. Being stuck inside a house for a year comes with its own problems, however. They haven’t had any contact with other people, so naturally, they would seek comfort from each other. They have never been sexual with each other, though. Ouma didn’t think he could do that. He knew they were just using each other to get rid of the loneliness that came from spending all of their days in this one house. But Ouma sometimes wished it was different.

The shorter boy snapped out of his thoughts and brought back his and Saihara’s tray back into the living room. “Here you go, Saihara-chan! Don’t eat too much. You don’t want to get fat, you know!”

Saihara gave Ouma a warm smile and took the tray from him. “Thank you, Ouma.” He frowned slightly after a few seconds of staring at his tray. The golden eyed boy looked up at the other, his eyes furrowed slightly. “Do... Do you think we’ll ever find out who it is?” Ouma didn’t say anything for a second, and Saihara shifted awkwardly. “You know... ‘X’.”

The purple haired boy smirked. “Oh? Did you fall in a love with that masked person? Is it because of the fact that we don’t know who they are?” Saihara rolled his eyes at him and pouted.

“Ouma!” The other boy feigned annoyance and huffed. “I just... I really want to know how they’re connected to us, you know?”

Ouma covered his mouth and giggled. “Nishishi, that’s obvious, Saihara-chan! They were in the killing game with us.”

He knew what Saihara meant by that. He knew Saihara was already aware of the fact that this person was in the killing game with them. Ouma frowned as he thought about that one obstacle that would keep them from learning their identity. Years prior, they had their memories of their classmates erased in order to prevent them from falling into despair. Ouma understood that if he remembered the victims and the ones who were executed he would most likely fall into despair. Losing people who were dear to you would send anyone into despair. And that’s why they had to have their memories erased.

Saihara didn’t look too pleased with Ouma’s reply, however, since he just stayed quiet for a few seconds before standing up. “I’m going to my room to read a book, okay? Don’t cause too much trouble, Ouma.” He gave the other boy a small, yet forced smile and walked in the direction of his room.

The purple haired boy stared quietly at the couch where Saihara was sitting and pressed his hands on his face, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a frustrated sigh. He couldn’t help but feel like he could have managed that situation better. If anything, Ouma probably made Saihara think that he was still as insensitive as he was eleven years ago.

Ouma dug his nails into his thigh in irritation before letting out a sigh. Sitting there and moping around about his mistakes won’t help out his situation, so he decided to lay down on the couch and stare up at the ceiling.

‘X, huh?’ He furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated on one spot of the ceiling, letting his mind be taken over by his thoughts.

_Ouma blinked and stood up in surprise when he saw the figure standing before him, wearing the same mask from their previous encounters._

_Ouma frowned at the person. “What are you doing here?” He questioned, pushing himself up._

_X just stood there, face hidden behind the mask, making chills run down the purple haired boy’s spine._

_“Ouma Kokichi.” The person began to speed, its voice surprisingly calm and composed. “You know why I’m here.”_

_Ouma’s face twisted up into a coy smile out of instinct, and he placed his hands behind his back. “I don’t, actually. Why are you here?” He could practically see the slight irritation on X’s face, even when there was a mask hiding his features._

_“Ouma-kun, do you remember who I am?” X tilts its head slightly, as if giving Ouma a questioning look._

_The purple haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember the person behind the mask. His eyes widened as the sudden realization dawned on him. “A-Amami Rantaro-chan?” Ouma’s heartbeat didn’t slow down as he watched X- no, Amami reached up and took off his mask, revealing a green haired boy with green eyes and pierced ears. Amami gave him a fond smile._

_“I’m happy to see you again, Ouma-kun.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys all have a happy new year! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Saihara didn’t understand how they found themselves in the gym surrounded by huge robots. He discreetly pinched the skin of his thigh and cringed at the sting that came with it. A slight headache began to develop as he started to accept that this was real.

Saihara shouldn’t have been surprised by the robots, since he had met Kiibo a while back, but this was different. His life was actually in danger.

“I suggest we all do as they say.” Saihara turned to look at Amami as he spoke. “If we don’t want to get killed, that is.”

The golden eyed boy furrowed his eyebrows at Amami’s suggestion. Follow their orders? Was he crazy?

“Yeah, as if we’re seriously going to do what these lunatics tell us.” Iruma scoffed. “Why don’t you come up with a better idea, you green haired bitch.”

Amami ignored Iruma’s comment and turned to face the others. “Trust me. This is just part of their game. They want us to not cooperate, which could ultimately get us killed. Do you guys want that?” Saihara looked down at the floor before lifting his head up and facing the other fourteen students.

“Amami-kun is right.” Everyone’s eyes widened at Saihara’s words. He remained composed, however, and continued speaking. “We have to cooperate for now if we want to survive.”

The fourteen students all looked at each other before nodding in unison. Akamatsu turned to face Saihara and gave him a proud smile, making his heart skip a beat. He smiled back at her and faced the robots. “So what do you want from us?”

“We have gathered you all here to participate in-“ The red robot spoke but was quickly interrupted by the green robot.

“A killing game.”

The red robot took a step back in surprise. “Monodam speaks!”

Saihara felt his stomach sink at the green robot’s words but refused to believe this was the situation they were stuck in. “A what?”

“A killing game.” The green robot spoke again.

All of the other robots looked shocked at the green one’s words. “He spoke again!” The red robot gasped.

Out of all the students, Amami seemed the least shocked. “So that’s what’s going on.” He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. “Just like I suspected.”

Akamatsu groaned in frustration and pointed a finger at the robots. “We are not going to participate in a killing game! I will make sure the killing game never begins!”

Saihara’s eyes widened at Akamatsu’s determination. “A-Akamatsu-san...” He couldn’t help but feel glad there was someone in this group who wouldn’t succumb to despair no matter what.

“We won’t bow down to you!” Akamatsu’s courage fell short once the robots all turned off suddenly, and she quickly took a step back, away from the giant machines.

Out of the robots came the same five small bears Saihara saw when he woke up in that classroom with Akamatsu. His headache grew stronger as he tried to make sense of what was going on. His attempts were unsuccessful, and he was left just as confused as he was when he first woke up.

The lights suddenly dimmed, and a spotlight was shined on to the stage, where a sixth bear came out from out of nowhere. The bear was similar to the others but was slightly larger in size and was colored black and white.

“Yahoo! It’s Monokuma!” The bear greeted the students cheerfully, which sent them into a panic.

Shirogane screeched at the sight of the bear and covered her face. She took one hand away and pointed a finger towards the bear- Monokuma. “Don’t scare us that way!”

Akamatsu clenched her fists beside her and huffed out. “Oh geez! How many more of you are there?!”

The smaller bears ignored her and ran directly towards Monokuma. “Daddy! You’re back!”

Monokuma scooped up all of the cubs and began to lick them. Saihara didn’t know what to make of the sight. Quite frankly, he didn’t want to experience such a thing in the first place.

“You’re all so cute!” He said between licks. “I normally wouldn’t let the prologue get this long, but I’ll allow it because you guys are so darn cute!”

“We don’t want to be part of your filthy zoophilic, incest porno!” Saihara turned around to see Iruma looking at Monokuma in disgust. She isn’t the only one who feels that way, he thought to himself.

Monokuma didn’t bother replying to her with a snarky comment, but he instead continued where his cubs had stopped. “You guys will be participating in a killing game!”

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Amami questioned the bear but somehow kept himself composed. That was something Saihara noticed about Amami; he always remained collected no matter what the situation he’s facing, and Saihara admired him for that, though he wouldn’t exactly admit it out loud.

“Upupupu...” Monokuma covered his mouth with his little bear paw and laughed darkly.

Kirumi furrowed her eyebrows at the bear’s reaction, unsure of what to make of it. “What is it that is so amusing to you?”

Monokuma stopped laughing and just looked at the students with a sinister smile. Saihara felt his stomach drop. He knew something was about to go wrong. “I want you Ultimate Students to participate in a killing game!”

Akamatsu’s face went pale as Monokuma’s words began to sink in. “A-A killing game?!” She took a step back and shook her head in disbelief. Saihara placed a hand on her shoulder in hopes of comforting her.

“Why would we ever agree to be in a killing game?!” Kiibo asked forcefully, but Saihara could see the uncertainty in the expression he wore. Kiibo was just as afraid as everyone else, but who could blame him? They were all being forced to participate in a game that could be potentially life threatening to all of them.

Monokuma threw his head back and laughed mockingly at Kiibo. “That’s the whole point, can’t you see? I want to see you all in despair!” His face turned red and sweat ran down his forehead, his breaths coming out in small puffs. “And a killing game is the perfect way to see the despair you bastards have to offer!”

“Cool it for a second.” Hoshi interrupted whatever episode Monokuma was having. “How are we supposed to kill each other? Are you going to give us weapons or what?”

Momota snapped his head to look at Hoshi in disbelief. “Why the hell would you even ask that?!”

The other boy faced him and said calmly, “We can’t do anything if we don’t have enough information.” This seemed to calm down Momota for the time being.

Monokuma cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Weapons? What kind of barbaric things are you imagining?” That’s pretty rich coming from someone who forced us to participate in a killing game, Saihara thought. “Here at The Ultimate Academy For Gifted Juveniles, a killing game is a refined and sophisticated experience!”

Harukawa narrowed her eyes at Monokuma. “What do you mean by, ‘sophisticated experience’?”

“Our killing games are punctuated by class trials!” Monokuma said. He seemed almost proud of it. Saihara felt a chill run down his spine.

“Class... trials?” Akamatsu seemed to be having trouble wrapping her head around their current predicament. Saihara squeezed her shoulder slightly.

“Yep! Let us explain!” The red bear said excitedly. “Once someone turns up dead, we will hold class trials in order to find out who the blackened is.”

“The class trials are where you punk ass bitches argue about who you think the killer fuckin’ is!” Saihara winced at the blue bear’s foul and vulgar language. “After that is voting time, and if the majority of you idiots choose correctly-“

“Then only the blackened will receive the ultimate p-p-punishment.” The pink bear continued and shuddered at what seemed to be the thought of the so-called punishment. “All that gore... I don’t like it, yuck.”

“The rest of youse’ll be able to go back to your regular lifes.” The yellow beat spoke and pushed up its glasses.

“But!” The red bear said loudly. “If you guys fail to choose correctly, all of you, except for the blackened, will be executed. The culprit will be able to leave this academy.”

Monokuma’s face turned bright red, and he began to sweat an alarming amount. “Too much!” He panted. “That explanation revealed too much! You have to be coy. Flirtatious. Seductive! Just like your old man.”  
  
Yumeno pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the black and white bear. “You’re disgusting.”

Monokuma ignored her insult, however, and continued his explanation. “The point is, it’s not enough to just kill someone. You also have to survive the class trial.”

“One can likely imagine... But I shall ask just in case,” Shinguji began. “What is this punishment you mentioned earlier?”

“Simply put, it’s an execution!” Monokuma laughed and continued. “If you do a crime, you get punished for it. It’s, like, the most basic rule of society. But this is a killing game, so the punishments will be a little more... permanent!”

The small blue bear shouted in delight. “I wonder what kinda punishments there’ll be! Lots of blood and guts and brains, I bet! That stuff always gives me a raging boner!” Saihara flinched at the vulgar words coming out of this bear’s mouth.

“Eh?! Monokid, you already have a boner?!” The red bear clutched its small head and turned to look at the blue bear.

“Y-Yeah! I’m so hard right now!”

The pink bear suddenly began to throw up all over the floor while muttering, “Blood... guts... I don’t like any of it...”

“Woah! Monophanie just puked!”

“I’m so freakin’ hard!”

“Huh? Puke gives you a boner too?!”

Monokuma’s laugh startled the students. “Ahahaha! You guys are so gosh darn cute!”

Saihara inwardly cringed at the poor choice of words. What the hell is so cute about what just happened?

“You guys will be able to unleash your full murderous potential! Stabbing! Burning! Electrocuting! Poisoning!” Saihara’s vision blurred as Monokuma began listing more and more ways of killing the other students. This was all just a dream, right? There’s no way they’re all stuck in this academy just to kill each other.

“W-Wait just a moment!” Akamatsu suddenly shouted, and Monokuma cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

“No matter what you say, we won’t do it.” Akamatsu’s voice gained strength as she continued. “We’ll never participate in a killing game!”

“A-Akamatsu-san, I don’t think it’s a smart idea to defy that thing right now-“ Chabashira was quickly interrupted by the black and white bear.

“No no, I welcome her resistance.” The bear covered its mouth and let out a giggle. “That kind of defiant spirit is vital to the killing game. Everyone wants to see the defiant one eventually snap and get their hands dirty, even me.” All six bears laughed and mocked the students.

Sixteen ultimate students were trapped in an academy, forced to kill each other by six homicidal robotic bears. Saihara knew this was the plot line you see in horror movies, but he had come to the morbid realization that this was real. The reality they were facing was this, and they had to overcome it one way or another. And against Saihara’s will, he had become a character in that sadistic reality.


	5. Chapter 5

“Amami-chan, what are you doing here? I... I thought I lost you during the killing game. You can’t possibly be alive; I saw you get executed. I watched you die. I-“ Ouma couldn’t help the tears that were now running down his cheeks. His heart hurt as he remembered how he felt as he watched his beloved Amami’s execution. Ouma stopped talking when he felt arms being wrapped around him and began to cry harder when he realized that Amami was now hugging him. 

“Ouma-kun, you can’t undo the past. I died that day. You can’t do much about that, you know?” Amami whispered as he stroked Ouma’s dark purple hair. 

The shorter boy only began to cry harder at this. He wrapped his arms around Amami and sobbed onto his chest. “I loved you so much, and that bitch just took you away from me.” 

Amami stayed quiet and continued to stroke Ouma’s hair. He opened his mouth to speak, “How have you been doing ever since the killing game ended? Where have you been staying?” 

Ouma looked up at the green haired boy and wiped his tear stained cheeks. “Saihara-chan. I’ve been staying with him. Ever since the killing game ended, the world has been thrown into despair. We found refuge in a secluded house, but lately, someone has been visiting us and dropping off food. We don’t know who it is, but we are grateful for what they’ve done.”

Amami sighed deeply and shook his head. “I knew Enoshima Junko’s influence was strong. I just didn’t want to believe it was this strong.” 

“Enoshima took away everything from me.” Ouma spoke softly, his eyebrows furrowed. “And that bitch Shirogane too. They both deserve to pay for what they did to us. To everyone.” He looked up at Amami. “Amami-chan, why are you here? Why can I still talk to you? You’re dead. I watched you die.” His voice was hoarse as he tried his hardest to not let the tears fall.

“Ouma-kun, please calm down.” Amami said softly, grabbing onto Ouma’s hands. He felt his heart clench at the sight. “I can’t explain anything when you’re like this, so please.” 

Ouma nodded and wiped at his cheeks once again. “You’re right.” He hiccuped. “I should calm down. I must look so pathetic like this.” 

Amami shook his head. “Not at all.” He gave the smaller boy a crooked smile and let go of his hands. Taking in a deep breath, Amami prepared himself to revisit the memories that haunted him.”I will explain everything now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating! i promise i’ll update more regularly from now on


End file.
